Beach Blanket Bozos/References
*This episode aired in Poland on May 19, 2011, before airing in the USA. *This is the second time Poof can be seen wearing Timmy's hat. *Some of the things that Mr. and Mrs. Turner did while they were surfing: #As a painter painting the Mona Lisa (Dad) #Making a clay pot. (Mom) #Cooking hamburgers on a grill. (Dad) #As belly dancer with a snake charming flute. (Mom) #Playing the Organ. (Dad) #As a lion tamer. (dog) (Mom) *Timmy's Parents know how to surf as they reached first place in a surf competition in "MicroPhony". *This is the second time Wanda and the third time Cosmo have been to Hawaii in the series, the first was in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour. The second time for Cosmo was in Momnipresent. *During the Wish Limbo, Jorgen's the only notable character that did not grow facial hair *This is one out of two beach themed episodes aired in the summer of 2011. The other one is Dad Overboard. *Also during the Wish Limbo, all six character's beards have same colors as the character's hair color **Timmy (Dark Brown) **Cosmo (Green) **Wanda (Pink) **Poof (Purple) **Mr. Turner (Black) **Mrs. Turner (Light Brown) * - The episode's title is a reference to the film. * - When the two pirate ships were throwing cannonballs at each other, it is a take on the scene where the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman were doing the same. * - The Hula Girl bears resemblance to Paulina. * The Phantom of the Opera and Dracula - When Mr. Turner is playing the organ while surfing, he spoofs both films. * Kirby - When the volcano explodes for the third time, his hat gets fire and for a split second, it resembles Kirby's Fire Crown. * - During the surf contest, Mr. Turner is seen painting Leonardo Da Vinci's infamous painting. *Cosmo thinking that "Aloha" means "Bury your wife in sand", and buries Wanda whenever he hears it. *Echoing occurring after the word "Limbo" is said. *Timmy's parents suddenly crashing into rocks, even though this was just twice. *Jorgen ordering a pu-pu platter and saying that it tastes better than it sounds, and Cosmo says, "I made a pu-pu platter!". *Timmy's umbrella's words appear after it comes up. *Jorgen disappears when he echos Limbo the last moment. *When Timmy's Parents say "Limbo" it doesn't echo, however this may be because it is a different limbo. *Aloha actually means love, affections, kindness, both greetings, and farewell, however Timmy says "Aloha means, 'Hello', 'I love you', and 'Goodbye'." Aloha au ia'oe is the one that means "I love you" (Not really a goof, "love" could also mean "I love you"). *Timmy and Poof grew facial hair during the Wish Limbo. It's impossible because babies and young children cannot grow facial hair. (Please note while this is true, FOP is a cartoon and shouldn't be held to real world logic. This was done for comedic effect.) Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes